User talk:SkarloeyRailway
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:SkarloeyRailway page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 01:40, January 21, 2010 Re: Adding Images To add a gallery use this code: Put the images in the middle Re:Season 14 club. I've added you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas the Boiler Engine We used to have the stationay boiler page but it was deleted. We have a page for Elsie. And we used to have those pages for the CFR coaches, but that's all fake. Only Catherine has a name that anyone knows of. The rest of the coaches share this page. Other Culdee Fell Railway coaches ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 16:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Toby's bothers. It's fake. Don't believe a thing on that site. It's full of lies. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 22:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Centered? I fixed that. I also gave your page a bit of an update. Tell me what you think of it. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 19:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. The problem was that you typed below the season 14 club template that is no at the bottom of the page. Just remember to type above it from now on and everything will be fine. :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 03:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Pics Thanks. Just from DVDs :) SteamTeam 19:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, screen captures :) SteamTeam 19:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It's complicated. You take screen captures from the episodes and then save them as jpeg or png files. SteamTeam 19:25, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Naming pics Hi, when you upload an image please abide by our image rules. Thanks SteamTeam 15:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay thanks :) SteamTeam 17:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Questions As for your first question, you can do that by adding this to your page: . As for your second question, I have no idea, but I will try to remember to check into it. Hope this helps! :) ZEM talk to me! 14:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Push Me, Pull You Oh, yes. I missed that episode out. I will go back and do it soon. It will mess my system up to go back and do it right now. SteamTeam 17:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, have a look at Skarloey's page. Hope you like his new profile pic :) I also hope you like the Push Me, Pull You pics and Rheneas's profile pic too! :) SteamTeam 21:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) friends Hey SkarloeyRailway my name is Mays do you want to be friends. reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 16:24, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding me as a friend Skarloey! :) Oliverandtoad13 11:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Image Rules If you're going to upload pics, plese read and follow our rules. Thanks! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Seamus the Irish Engine Sorry for taking so long to answer... I think you should probably talk to Thomasfan about that. :) ZEM talk to me! 22:30, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :No, sorry. I did keep one of them because it was Edward's prototype though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skarloey. Nice Account. How do you like mine so far? :D Also Thanks for adding me to your friends list. I will add you to mine once I make one. :) Hello How are you? I am planning on being more active on this wiki and the forum now! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's good. And as for the Featured Users board, it does that automatically, by the number of edits people have. :) ZEM talk to me! 21:00, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Skarloey's model So it's said that Skarloey's smaller model was used during Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out. While I believe that, I noticed that all the faces used were those from his larger model. What I'm asking is, how were they able to fit them on? It may sound lame and all, but still... CGI-isn't-bad 03:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so I just reviewed the episode once more. It seems his larger model was used during most of the closeups and throught the scenes when Thomas stops to pick Skarloey up and when Skarloey crashes after going down Gordon's Hill (during the last two, you can tell Thomas' larger model was used as well). However, his smaller model was used during all the wide shots of them passing all those areas and throught the workshop scene. Whatever happened, they sure did a great job hiding it all. CGI-isn't-bad 21:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you recreate the "When the mist comes up" page? I had deleted it already. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :That's OK, but didn't you notice the warning above the edit box? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adding Images Okay. What you need to do when looking for older images is - go to where you would usually go to upload an image and between where you upload one from you computer and the recent images it should say 'Find' write in there the name of the images you want (for example 'GordonandtheGremlin' or 'BertieStoryLibrary') and it will show you all of the images with that in the titles. Does that explain? :) SteamTeam 09:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what you're asking. Try Thomasfan, he might be able to help you more SteamTeam 15:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The same way you upload the recent ones. There's a button that says "Previous", or something similar. Click that and you can go back as far as there are images. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::When you go to edit the page, there's a button at the top of the edit box that, when you hover over it, it says "Add picture" - click that. Then, once the box pops up, there's a button above the 8 pics that says "Next 8" (it's right below where it says "Flickr") - click that and you should see 8 different images. If that doesn't work, then I don't know what to say. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:25, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Trainz 2010 No idea man, I bought my copy of 09 through Amazon. Though DoctorTankEngine on YouTube could help you, he's digitally downloaded it and he runs it on his Mac. Jim 00:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I see. Well, to be honest, I really don't know how to fix that, since I've installed it with a disk. But, you can pop by the Auran Trainz forums and ask a question there, that's what I do when I'm stuck! Jim 13:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) When you see... Somebody making a series of edits, do not jump in and try to "help". I was getting around to adding the categories to The Pack episodes, there was no reason for you to come in and do them. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, not really. It's just a little annoying when someone else does something you were about to do, you know? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Recording videos It's an expensive procedure. First you need a DVD recorder to record the episodes from TV and then you need to buy a ripping software to rip the footage from DVD to PC. It's hard to explain exactly how to do it. As for Misty Island Rescue song, if you can put the lyrics onto the Misty Island Song talk page, I'm sure we'd all be grateful. Then, either myself or Thomasfan can put them on the page. Thanks :) SteamTeam 16:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) MIR Song I see you posted the lyrics to the song,do you have an mp3 file of it?I dont wanna sound noobish but I am a little too excited for MIR! The Magic Engine 17:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rusty to the Rescue It was misnamed. The proper name should have been "Rusty to the Rescue‎‎ - US narration". Minus quotation marks of course. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think it's really needed. I'll delete any old lower quality videos that yours supersedes anyway. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I put the reason in when I deleted it: Narration has two R's. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ive been blocked from the Tugboat & Thomas Forums. :'( Can you tell ZEM that im sorry for posting that video about Goerge S Patton video which I posted and asked premission to post it and forgot to delete it. Please. :'( My newest video is here on my youtube page and its dedicated to you. :) ITS FINISHED. I sent you the preview of Ducks Magical Adventure Part 2 in a youtube PM. Enjoy and its dedicated to you. :D Here is the link to it enjoy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi93K-Fw9h4 Duck & Lady Fan 01:57, October 4, 2010 (UTC) News on when I can return to The New Tugboat & Thomas Forum. :'( Im blocked until the date on 12/31/2010. I will be gone from the forum for 3 mouths. I dont know if we can comunicate with each other again until then? Any ideas. I dont want to miss out on those 3 speical videos you planned for me and I dont want to miss you for the next 3 months? How can we talk now until then? :'( Duck & Lady Fan 01:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and I did subscribed to you on youtube. Plus did you watch the video I sent to you on youtube thats dedicated to you personally. :D Its a sneek preview of the coming soon of Ducks Magical Adventure: The Trilogy Part 2 "MALADY's REVENGE". Did you like it? :DDuck & Lady Fan 01:17, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think its the best video I made this year and might make it my best video of 2010. :D Re: Friends? Sure, I'll add you in soon. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skarloey. How are you today? :') Im feeling alittle tired and sad (over the lose of my best friend Kimberly) :'{. So hows the forum doing and hows the epsiodes going that you are making. What epsiode are you doing now? So are you still intrested on helping me with Ducks Magical Adventure: Part 2 when its ready to be made and you can help me when you are availabe on the days that you can. :') Duck & Lady Fan 02:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Duck & Lady Fan's current projects. :) Current projects: Building Lady's Magical Engine Shed (this will appear in all 3 parts of Ducks Magical Adventure. The shed is built out of LEGO's and is halfway finished. Photo's of her shed might be posted here if ThomasFan lets me post my personal photo projects here. :) :( Duck & Lady Fan 03:14, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Also more good news. :D You think my Duck & Friends/Back To The Future Parodys are over. We think again, they will now return in my next few videos. I hope you are looking forward to it, as much as I would since that long break from them. :D Duck & Lady Fan 03:35, October 15, 2010 (UTC)